La Gema Tallada -Taric x Ezreal-
by NikkitaBlackRose
Summary: Se acerca un evento especial para Taric. Ezreal es el dueño de ese evento y su compañero planea darle un regalo hecho por él mismo, pero un hecho ocurre en el cuarto del rubio bastante confuso e incómodo, para ambos, pero más para Ezreal, y... ¿Taric decide ayudarlo? ¿Porqué se ofrece?
1. Gema Tallada

**-Historia Yaoi entre Taric y Ezreal. Personajes originales de League of Legend-**

**DERECHOS DE PERSONAJES E HISTORIAS ORIGINALES DE TODOS LOS PERSONAJES DEL LoL QUE APAREZCAN EN ESTE FIC RESERVADOS A LOS CREADORES ORIGINALES.**

* * *

Fue una batalla cualquiera. Fue una normal. El equipo enemigo había caído y , junto al equipo ganador, se disponían a regresar a su base a descansar, y por supuesto, los victoriosos, a regodearse.  
Pero mucho no importaba ahora quien había ganado y quien perdió. Lo único que le importaba al Caballero de las Gemas era regresar a su cuarto por algo muy importante.

En medio de la batalla, Taric le había prometido a Ezreal que lo protegería, sin importar que pasara. Pero esa promesa no se pudo cumplir. El equipo enemigo había realizado un ataque en equipo, logrando derrotar a tres de los campeones que habían ido a defender la línea baja. Sólo dos sobrevivieron, y aún con esa derrota ganaron, pero ese no era el punto. Ezreal estaba en peligro, y en el último segundo, Taric falló al querer usar su habilidad y curar a su compañero, provocando la perdida del mismo.  
Ezreal no le dio importancia, pues su compañero lo había salvado más de una vez, no sólo en esta batalla. Pero Taric no podía dejar de sentir esa pequeña sensación de culpa por romper una promesa, la cual, por cierto, le hacia a su amigo cada vez que luchaban en el mismo bando.

Llegando a la base, el equipo perdedor tuvo que cumplir con una apuesta que habían hecho con anterioridad, y por supuesto, los ganadores se los recordaron hasta la última sílaba.  
Estaban obligados a cocinar, todos los perdedores, la cena de esa noche a los ganadores. Debían hacer un gran banquete y todos los vencidos debían participar en tal encomienda. Los ganadores sólo se dispusieron a regresar a sus cuartos, no sin antes hacer sus pedidos de niños mimados, encargado platos especiales a cada "cocinero". Algunos lo disfrutaban más que otros, pero el único que no pidió nada fue Taric...

Él regresó a su habitación. Revolvió todo el lugar buscando algo importante para él, algo que debía haber entregado antes y se había olvidado.  
Era tanto el alboroto que todos se preguntaban de donde venía. El único que se encaminó a buscar el origen de los ruidos fue el rubio. Caminó por los pasillos del lugar, acercándose cada vez más a destino, y a su compañero.

_-Esos ruidos... Vienen del cuarto de Taric... ¿Estará bien?_

Llegó a la puerta de la habitación. Se quedó estático, pensando si sería buena idea abrir la puerta de repente y preguntar, o si era mejor tocar la puerta y esperar una respuesta... Ninguna lo convenció. Y a pesar de estar unos minutos parado sin hacer nada más que pensar, los ruidos no cesaban, y una de los aliados del muchacho apareció de la nada, algo molesta.

_-Oye niño... ¿Puedes calmar a tu novio? Está haciendo mucho ruido y no me puedo concentrar..._

Era Vi. Una de sus aliadas en la victoria de recién, y quien más había disfrutado de obligar a los perdedores a cocinar. Aunque estaba más contenta de obligar a Caitlyn a cocinar. No paraba de burlarse, recibiendo insultos por parte de la otra chica a la par.

_-¡No es mi novio! Y no sé si pueda..._

_-¡¿Cómo que no?! Qué debilucho que eres... Pero como soy una buena compañera, te echaré una mano, ¡Ve!_

_-¿Qué-? ¡Ah-!_

El chico ni siquiera había podido terminar su frase cuando la pelirosa lo tomó de la chaqueta, en la parte de la espalda, y de su cinturón, y lo alzó, como si fuera el objeto que usan los policías para abrir las puertas cerradas en allanamientos, no sin antes dar una patada a la puerta, a la cual le hizo un agujero, y lo lanzó sin más hacia el interior del cuarto.

_-¿Ves? Tan difícil no era... ¡Agradéceme luego!_

Dijo eso mientras se iba felizmente caminando con una mano en la cintura y la otra alzada como saludando, pensando que había hecho su buena acción del día.

_-Eso dolió..._

_-¿Ezreal?_

_-Ah..._

Estaba el cuarto completamente revuelto, y Ezreal había caído justo entre varias gemas esparcidas y, también, encima de un pedazo grande de la puerta rota. Seguramente hechas, y esparcidas, las gemas, por la persona frente a él.

Taric estaba sentado, cruzado de piernas, aún con su traje "Armadura de la Quinta Era" puesto, la que había usado en la batalla. Él miraba al muchacho que había irrumpido de la nada sorprendido, más que nada porque pensaba que él había hecho tal agujero en su puerta. El rubio no sabía como reaccionar, y sólo hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa mirando al castaño.

_-¿D-Disculpa la intromisión..?_

_-¿Tú hiciste eso...?_

Apuntaba el agujero.

_-¡C-Claro que no! ¿De verdad crees que yo haría algo así?_

_-Me parecía... Creí escuchar la voz de Vi, y pensé que era imaginación mía, pero luego de verte aquí y analizar. Tú no eres tan violento como esa mujer._

_-G-Gracias..._

Taric estaba muy serio. Nunca habla así. Y Ezreal parecía bastante confundido. En cuanto dijo eso, el muchacho sentado bajo la cabeza y la mirada y comenzó a sólo observar las gemas que estaban en el suelo. Había de varios colores, algunos opacos, como si no tuvieran vida, y otro brillantes ya que eran transparentes y se reflejaba bien la luz que provenía del agujero hecho. El rubio se levantó, y también se sentó en el mismo lugar donde había caído, se cruzó de piernas y de brazos mirando fijamente las gemas. De vez en cuando miraba de reojo al hombre frente a él, que ni siquiera levantaba la vista, sólo se mantenía firme allí. Se podía notar que respiraba al verse mover la armadura, pero era la única señal, puesto que sus manos estaban apoyadas en sus muslos y sus piernas cruzadas no se movían ni un poco.  
Su compañero se estaba preocupando. Por lo que se levantó, intentando no pisar las gemas, y se acercó al castaño. Siguió de puntillas hasta quedar al lado. En su recorrido, no había visto al que se quería acercar, para no perder la concentración y no pisar algo que no debía, pero el castaño sí lo veía.  
Lo seguía con la mirada, aún con la cabeza agachada, como si lo vigilase de que no rompiera nada, o como si lo vigilase para que no se lastimara.

Cuando llegó hasta él, se colocó a espaldas del hombre, mirando por encima de los hombros ajenos hacia la misma dirección que el otro miraba, como si eso fuera a darle alguna respuesta de lo que estaban observando. Luego de unos segundos así, se cansó y apoyó su mano en la cabeza del Caballero, mientras acercaba su rostro, quedando a la misma distancia que el hombro ajeno, cercano al acompañante.

_-¿Porqué tanta concentración Taric..?_

No lo miraba de frente, sólo mantenía la mano apoyada y su mirada fija a las gemas brillantes que mostraban un resplandor hermoso en las paredes de la habitación.

_-Es que... Necesito saber que hacer diferente._

_-¿Hacer diferente? ¿Diferente a que?_

_-A todo lo que había hecho antes._

_-¿Hablas de las gemas que habías hecho antes?_

_-Así es..._

Era una razón extraña y que Ezreal no comprendía. Lo miraba extrañado, esperando la mirada del otro. Pero este no lo miró ni una vez. Sólo se limitaba a responder si quitar la vista de las gemas. De vez en cuando tomaba una gema, opaca o brillante, la observaba cuidadosamente y la volvía a depositar en el suelo.  
Su compañero se estaba cansado de la actitud tan indiferente. Nunca había hecho eso, no al menos sin alguna razón en particular. La última vez que Taric lo ignoró así, fue cuando el rubio se había adentrado en una batalla de dos contra uno y había terminado muerto; llevándose uno, pero había muerto en fin. Por esa acción, el otro se había molestado y no le había querido dirigir la palabra a menos que sea estrictamente necesario.  
Pensó que había pasado lo mismo, de nuevo, pero él no comprendía la razón esta vez. No sabía que había hecho mal.

_-Taric..._

_-..._

_-Mírame._

_-No es necesario._

_-¿Ah?_

_-No es necesario._

Definitivamente estaba molesto, o eso creía Ezreal. A lo que, también molesto, se adelantó, y como pudo, sin pisar ninguna gema, se colocó frente a Taric. Este se sorprendió al ver las botas del muchacho frente a él, alzó la mirada y vio a su amigo viéndolo con el ceño fruncido y las manos en su cintura, como si estuviera molesto.  
El hombre que hace rato casi no se movía, quitó las manos de sus muslos y las apoyó en el suelo, sin dejar de mirar al muchacho, no entendiendo el enojo.

_-Ezreal... ¿Hi-Hice algo mal-...?_

_-¡Claro que sí!_

_-Ah-..._

Taric se estaba preocupando por el enojo ajeno. El rubio se había cruzado de brazos, y se había agachado quedando en cuclillas frente a él, mirándolo muy molesto. El otro sólo realizó una mueca como si estuviera esperando algún reto, como si ya estuviera acostumbrado a ellos.

_-Ezreal... Disculpa si hice algo mal-..._

_-Mm..._

El muchacho molesto se había inclinado hacia el otro, con aún su ceño fruncido, quedando a centímetros del rostro ajeno, casi sintiendo su aliento.

_-¿P-Porqué estás tan cerca?_

_-No te pongas nervioso, no te haré nada..._

_-N-No dije eso._

_-Mm..._

Él castaño sí estaba nervioso. Su corazón se estaba acelerando. No era lo mismo que cuando se aceleraba en una batalla, sea normal o de ranked, sino era una aceleración con un sentimiento de calor que comenzaba a subir.  
Ese calor era bastante extraño, pero no era la primera vez que lo sentía, así que giró la mirada rascándose la mejilla, bastante nervioso.

_-¿P-Podrías quedarte un poco más lejos...? Es algo incómodo._

_-Pero nunca te había incomodado, ¿verdad?_

_-Bueno..._

_-Entonces, sí te has sentido así..._

_-Ezreal..._

_-Me ignoras porque te cansaste de mí como compañero, ¿no?_

_-¿Qu-?_

_-¡¿NO?!_

_-¡¿De qué hablas?! ¡Me reclamas como si fueras mi pareja- ah...!_

En cuanto el castaño lo dijo, el rubio se sonrojó completamente, pensando en que había dicho una tontería. No sabía si eso lo había dicho con esa intención, o si sólo había reaccionado como un compañero dolido. Pero el punto fue que él no pensó lo segundo. Lo primero que le vino a la cabeza fue "¡Claro que no soy tu pareja!". El castaño lo miraba sorprendido al ver su sonrojo, dando lugar a su propio sonrojo.  
El muchacho se levantó de repente, siendo seguido por la mirada del castaño, y se encaminó hacia el agujero de la puerta, saliendo de allí por ese agujero mismo, y se además se movía como si fuera un robot, sonrojado hasta las orejas, lo cual Taric se daba cuenta totalmente.

En cuanto Ezreal, salió, se dirigió hacia su habitación, caminando tranquilamente, o al menos disimulándolo. Cuando llegó, abrió la puerta, entró, y enseguida la cerró quedando quieto frente a la puerta.  
Unos segundos después, sus piernas temblaron, haciendo que cayera al suelo de rodillas, tomándose el rostro con ambas manos, ardiendo de la vergüenza.

_-¡¿Porqué diablos dije eso?! Por supuesto que no soy su... pareja..._

El rubio se sintió triste por esa última frase, a lo que le dio más vergüenza, cruzó los brazos y ocultó su rostro entre ellos. ¿Porqué se comportaba así? Nunca había sentido eso... ¿verdad?

_-¿Verdad?._

De nuevo en el cuarto de Taric. Él pensaba en lo que había pasado hace unos momentos. Suspiró, aún algo nervioso. Ese muchacho siempre lograba lo mismo en él. Estuviera cerca o no. Lo lograba de todos modos.  
Se levantó, se sacudió las piernas ya que había mucho polvo en el suelo. Bajó la mirada, se cruzó de brazos, intentando calmarse y pensar en lo que estaba necesitando.

_-El regalo de Ezreal debe ser especial... Aunque no debe ser exactamente especial, pero..._

Decía todo esto rascándose la mejilla, nervioso.

En unos días era el cumpleaños de Ezreal. Y Taric deseaba darle un regalo especial, por eso necesitaba algo que nunca había hecho. Pero no conseguía pensar en nada.  
Cuando de repente, alguien apareció en el agujero de la puerta, agachado mirando completamente el lío que había en esa puerta.

_-Vaya, vaya... Sí que se divierten niños._

_-Graves._

_-Oye, debes venir al comedor. Los perdedores ya están por terminar de cocinar. ¿Sabes dónde diablos se metió el otro enano rubio?_

_-No tengo idea... Estaba aquí hace un momento, pero se fue._

_-Pues ve a buscarlo. No iré yo, ya me moví suficiente en el campo de batalla como para buscar también a ese niño._

_-No se moleste tanto, jejeje._

_-No me trates de "usted". Me siento viejo así. Trátame de "tú"._

_-C-Claro..._

_-*suspiró* Vamos. Si sabes que tienes que hacer, hazlo. Ve de una buena vez y vengan juntos al comedor._

_-Está bien..._

_-Sólo te pido una cosa._

_-¿Sí?_

_-No se pongan melosos y tarden demasiado que tengo hambre._

_-¡¿Qué-?!_

Taric no logró terminar su frase, puesto que Graves se había ido ya luego de decir tal cosa.  
El castaño suspiró avergonzado, rascándose la nuca.

_-No hacía falta resaltar eso... No pasa... ¿verdad?_

Ni él sabía eso con exactitud. Lo que sí sabía es que tenía que reparar la puerta o no tendría privacidad.

_-Tendré que hacer otra puerta. Tal vez le talle algo._

En ese momento algo en cu cabeza le hizo "click".

_-Tallado. ¡Claro! ¡Una gema tallada-!_

En ese momento, se escucha un disparó que pasa atravesando el pasillo, sin tocar ninguna habitación, pero rompiendo el final del pasillo, abriendo un agujero enorme en la pared.

_-¡Muévete señor de la gemas!_

_-¡S-sí!_

_-¡Oye! ¡Señor Graves, no haga eso! ¡Mire lo que hizo!_

_-Tengo hambre, y quiero que esos dos se muevan de una vez._

_-Dios... No tiene remedio._

Taric salío de su habitación, abriendo la puerta, lamentablemente haciendo que cayera derechito al suelo. Suspiró y fue al pasillo mirando a ambos lados. A su izquierda estaba el pasillo y al final de él, el agujero hecho por Graves y su arma; y a la derecha, Sona quejándose a alguien. Seguramente Graves...  
Sí, era Graves. Se veía su arma moviéndose de lado a lado, como escuchando las quejas de la chica. O al menos, hacía como que escuchaba.

El castaño suspiró y comenzó a caminar hacia la habitación de Ezreal.  
Aún tenía tiempo para el regalo del rubio, y podía comenzar luego de cenar. Si no iba, terminaría la base con otro agujero, y no tenía ganas de estar reparándolo, aunque nunca lo hacía sólo, no tenía tiempo suficiente ahora. Tenía otra cosa de que ocuparse.

Cuando llegó al cuarto del rubio, estaba por tocar la puerta, pero en el momento en que iba a hacerlo escuchó unos ruidos extraños que venían de adentro. Taric no llegaba a distinguir que decía o que era puesto que en el pasillo se escuchaban lo murmullos y gritos también que venían de la sala.  
Ante eso suspiró, volvió a ver la puerta, dándose cuenta de que esta entreabierta, y por eso podía escuchar algo alto los ruidos. O tal vez los ruidos estaban aumentando ahora  
El punto es que él, pensando que Ezreal estaba en peligro o estaba herido, abrió la puerta y entró de repente gritando. Por suerte lo que dijeran no se escucharía claramente en la sala por la distancia, pero cuidado debían tener de todos modos.

_-¡Ezreal! ¡¿Estás bie-...?_

_-¡Ah-! ¡T-T-T-Taric!_

_-..._

Esos ruidos no eran ruidos de herida o peligro, eran unos ruidos que no había escuchado antes.  
Él se limitó a darse vuelta, y cerrar la puerta.  
El rubio, en su cama, completamente ruborizado hasta las orejas, tenía la cabeza baja, al igual que su mirada, con sus piernas alzadas apenas, y tapándose la entrepierna con ambas manos. No hacía falta decir si tenía su ropa interior puesta o que estaba haciendo. La escena era suficiente información.  
Taric no se movía. Seguía mirando la puerta cerrada, sin saber que hacer o, mejor dicho, cómo reaccionar.  
Ezreal, por su parte, sabía menos que el castaño.

Una situación realmente incómoda, con un silencio igual de incómodo...

_-Ezreal..._

_-¡S-sí!_

_-..._

_-Ugh..._

_-¿Estás bien...?_

_-S-sí... Sólo es que... estoy incómodo..._

_-¿Por mi presencia?_

_-N-No solamente..._

El castaño volteo apenas la cabeza, logrando ver de reojo al muchacho en su cama. Tenía los ojos cerrados y temblaba tapándose la entrepierna aún.

_-¿Te ayudo...?_

_-¿Qu-Qué...?_

**-Fin del capítulo 1-**

**[Espero les haya gustado intentaré hacer el capítulo siguiente lo antes posible owo~]**


	2. Gema Tallada -Fin-

**-Historia Yaoi entre Taric y Ezreal. Personajes originales de League of Legend-**

**DERECHOS DE PERSONAJES E HISTORIAS ORIGINALES DE TODOS LOS PERSONAJES DEL LoL QUE APAREZCAN EN ESTE FIC RESERVADOS A LOS CREADORES ORIGINALES.**

* * *

En la habitación había un sentimiento muy incómodo.

Ezreal en su cama, con los pantalones bajos, al igual que su ropa interior, y tapándose le entrepierna con ambos brazos, completamente sonrojado; y por otro lado, Taric, aún pegado a la puerta de entrada sin animarse a darse vuelta totalmente y mirar de frente al sólo deseaba que su compañero se fuera y olvidara por completo lo que acababa de ver. Pero no pensó que el castaño fuera a preguntarle tal cosa

_-¿Te ayudo...?_

_-¿Qu-Qué...?_

_-¡N-No me malinterpretes! Te preguntaba para ayudarte con..._

En ese momento miraba hacia arriba, a la derecha, a la izquierda, intentando no mirar de frente la posición del ajeno y olvidarlo, pero le costaba bastante. Sus ojos iban directamente hacia la entrepierna del rubio sin pensarlo. Eso lo hacía poner bastante nervioso.

_-Ayudarte... con tus pantalones..._

_-Mis... ¿Pantalones...?_

Ezreal pensó que era bastante raro lo que le decía. Él había pensado en algo más, lo cual lo hizo sonrojarse más y chillar como una niña pequeña de la vergüenza.  
Por eso, Taric volteo de repente y se acercó al pequeño, preocupado, pensando que se había lastimado o algo.

_-¿Estás...?_

_-¿Eh...?_

"Muy cerca...", pensó Ezreal. Y de verdad estaba muy cerca. Le salían pequeñas lágrimas de los ojos por la vergüenza y, sonrojado hasta las orejas, observaba al castaño arrodillado a los pies de la cama, a medio metro de él, con rostro de preocupación. En ese instante, ambos se dieron cuenta de la situación y Ezreal giro la mirada hacia delante, y Taric giró la mirada al lado contrario, cosa que no se encontraran sus ojos

El rubio sentía como de a poco su cuerpo se iba calmando, pero en una vuelta de sus ojos, vio la mano ajena posada sobre la cama, ya que allí se estaba sosteniendo y no se había movido Taric, y la quedó mirando fijo. Entrecerraba los ojos y pensaba solitariamente, olvidando que esa mano pertenecía a un cuerpo también.  
En eso, Taric giró solamente la mirada, sin girar la cabeza totalmente, y observaba al contrario que estaba como perdido. Al no entender porque, giro la cabeza también y lo miro totalmente de frente.  
Miraba los ojos ajenos, esos ojos azules en los que cualquiera se puede hundir y no quisiera salir. Pero eso sólo lo pensaba el castaño, mientras, inconscientemente, se inclinaba hacia el otro, que aún seguía sumido en sus pensamientos.  
"¿Cómo se sentirá que... me toque...?", pensaba el rubio mientras sentía de a poco una respiración cerca de su rostro, hasta que se dio cuenta que cada vez se hacia más grande, por la cercanía y giró la cabeza de repente para quedar frente a frente con Taric.

En ese momento, se quedaron ambos con los ojos bien abiertos y totalmente estáticos.  
No sabían que hacer ni que decir. Sólo se miraban y pestañeaban de vez en cuando, respiraban, y apenas movían los músculos de su cuerpo.  
Cuando pensaban que no iban a salir de esa situación, escuchan, como siempre, intromisiones.

_-¡Caramelitos! ¡Dejen su amor para después y vengan a cenar o los arrastro de los pelos de un lugar que no querrán saber!_

_-¡Señor Graves~! Por favor, déjelos y comencemos nosotros. Les dejaremos algo._

_-¡No dejaré nada para esos tortolitos!_

_-¡Ya basta y dejénlos!_

_-¿Ve? Al menos Vi los respeta._

_-Ya ya, una hermosa mujer y una violenta desquiciada... No puedo así._

_-Tampoco soy tan violenta._

_-¡Gracias Señor Graves~!_

_-Estúpida..._

Eran peleas de Graves con Sona y Vi, quienes junto a los demás campeones, esperaban a Taric y Ezreal para cenar todos juntos. Pero al ver que no venían, y la comida enfriaba, Vi fue la primera en abalanzarse sobre la cena, a costa de todos, que al ver eso, se abalanzaron también. Graves chisqueó entre dientes y comenzó a comer. No se podía hacer nada.

Ezreal y Taric salieron de su trance raro y giraron su vista hacia la puerta, deseando que no entra nadie. Para suerte, no entraban pues estaban gritando desde la suspiraron y comenzaron a reír bajito al escuchar pequeños refunfuños. Pero habían olvidado que Ezreal no estaba en la situación más cómoda posible.  
En un momento, el rubio cerró un ojo y largo un pequeño chisqueo mientras apretaba las piernas, las juntaba y se inclinaba levemente hacia delante, intentando taparse más su entrepierna con los brazos.  
Taric tragó slaiva y observó detenidamente al ajeno. No sabía bien que hacer a continuación, pero lo único que se le ocurrió fue...

Apoyo su mano en la rodilla más cercana del rubio que tenía y se acomodo para estar más cerca, haciendo que el otro girase su cabes y su mirada hacia el castaño para lograr que sus ojos se encuentren. A Ezreal se le había calmado la vergüenza, pero está regreso al senir la respiración ajena tan cerca de su piel. Él tragó saliva también.

_-¿Seguro que estás bien...? ¿No necesitas mi ayuda?_

_-¡No! No... de verdad..._

Bajaba el tono de voz lentamente, al igual que su mirada, pero su rostro aún estaba de frente a su compañero.  
Taric retiró su mano de la rodilla ajena y se quitó, al menos, la camisa tan pesada que tenía puesta, que es la que había usando en la batalla y no le había sacado aún.

El rubio, aún con la mirada baja, no se animaba a observar que pasaba, sólo podía ver las piernas del castaño que se movían y luego ver las puntas de la camisa que colgaban, detonando que el otro se la estaba quitando.  
El castaño la dejó a un lado, quedando con el pecho descubierto.  
El rubio subió la mirada apenas, y al ver que el contrario no tenía nada puesto, se sobresalto y se inclinó hacia atrás, por inercia y sin decir nada.  
Taric volteó hacia él y lo miró, pestañeando varias veces pues no entendía la reacción.

_-¿Qué ocurre Ezreal...?_

_-P-P-P-¡¿Porqué te quitas le traje?!_

_-Porque es molesto... ¿Te incomoda?_

_-N-No dije eso..._

_-Entonces no comprendo..._

_-Olvídalo..._

_-¿Ezreal...?_

_-¡Ugh...!_

Cuando el castaño dijo su nombre, pues en cuanto el rubio pidio que lo olvidara había volteado su rostro, él se acercó al rostro de Ezreal, inclinándose hacia delante mientras lo miraba entre extrañado y triste, por el rechazo.  
El rubio sólo atinó a sonrojarse mucho pues que el otro estuviera tan cerca lo ponía muy nervioso.

_-N-¡No te acerques tanto!_

Cuando dijo eso, el muchacho de los ojos azules posó sus manos en el pecho desnudo de Taric. Él no se movió ni un centímetro, pero observó como el otro lo tocaba. Entrecerró sus ojos y tomó ambas manos ajenas con las suyas y las llevó a su rostro, besándolas suavemente.  
El explorador abrió sus ojos bastante, rojo hasta las orejas, mientras el otro sólo tenía sus ojos cerrados luego de haber besado las manos ajenas, para luego abrirlos lentamente y observar al muchacho ruborizado.  
Taric soltó una leve risa ante su reacción.

_-D-D-¡¿De qué diablos te ríes?!_

_-De nada... Sólo pensaba que eres bastante lindo._

_-¡¿Qué-?!_

En ese momento, el caballero de las gemas soltó una de las manos ajenas, quedándose con la otra aferrada y la posó en su propio pecho desnudo de nuevo. Pero está vez la posó justo donde se podía sentir el corazón latir.  
En cuanto sintió eso Ezreal, dejó de estar tan tenso y miraba su mano fijamente. Y por eso, no se daba cuenta que el castaño se estaba acercando lentamente a su rostro.

_-Ezreal..._

_-¿Mm-?_

En cuanto alzo la mirada, Taric selló la frase con un beso. Apenas posó sus labios contra los de su compañero. Este estaba totalmente atónito y no sabía que hacer, pero tampoco lo rechazó.  
El pequeño beso duró menos de 5 segundos, pero cuando Taric se echó apenas hacia atrás para cortar el toque, el rubio reaccionó, pero no dijo nada, sólo cerró los ojos y se sonrojo aún más... asumiendo que es posible eso.

_-P-P-¿Por qué...?_

_-Porque eso deseaba. ¿No te gustó...?_

_-Eh..._

Ezreal no sabía que responder, así que sólo atinó a girar su cabeza hacia delante y bajar la mirada. Temblaba apenas, pues observaba como su miembro de a poco crecía de nuevo. No quería que Taric lo viera así.

_-T-¿Te puedes ir...?_

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Porque quiero cambiarme._

_-Puedo ayudarte.  
_

_-¡No la necesito!_

Taric en eso tomó el barzo más cercando del rubio que tenía, y quedando sus rostros a centímetros uno del otro. El caballero tenía una mirada muy seria, y a la vez deslumbrante. El joven, sólo mostraba vergüenza y deseos de que la tierra lo tragué.  
El castaño, de a poco estiraba el brazo contrario para que la quitara de allí, sin dejar de mirar a los ojos al chico. Ezreal sólo miraba a su compañero, mientras se dejaba retirar su brazo. Ni él sabe porque lo permitía, pero tal vez se dejaba al ver los ojos de su compañero tan fijamente.

El castaño logró retirar por completo el brazo y lo dejó al costado, posando en la cama. Pestañeo y bajo la mirada hacia la entrepierna ajena. En ese momento, el rubio sigió la mirada y se miró a sí mismo, dándose cuenta de que ya estaba a media erección.  
Quiso llevar la mano que tenía a un costado de nuevo al lugar en el que estaba, pero Taric se lo impidió, tomando esa misma mano.

_-¿Qué ha-...? Nn..._

Taric aprovechó que el muchacho estaba hablando para besarlo como se debe. Aprovechó que había abierto la boca para hacer el beso más profundo, más intenso. Ezreal cerró sus ojos con algo de fuerza, intentaba levantar una mano, y no podía; quiso usar la otra mano, sacandola de su entrepierna, y Taric tomó esa mano con la que tenía libre, rozando el miembro del rubio.

_-Nngh..._

Taric lo besaba suavemente, pero mostrando una pasión muy dulce. Metió su lengua en la boca ajena, haciendo que este se sobresaltara apenas, y abriera por unos milisegundos los ojos y volviendo a cerrarlos, intentando hacer fuerza para alejarse, pero sólo hacía fuerza con los brazos, no con la cabeza para inclinarse hacia atrás y zafarse, así que el castaño lo tomaba como una luz verde para seguir más.

Jugaba como podía con la lengua ajena, compatiendo saliva y humedeciendo sus labios mientras se apartaba unos milicentímetros para seguir besándolo más. La lengua del rubio era bastante torpe pues no sabía bien que debía hacer, hasta que inclina hacia atrás bien para cortar el beso, tomando un hondo respiro.

_-Ha... No podia... respirar.. haa..._

_-Haa... lo siento..._

_-E-Está bien..._

En ese momento, Taric se acercó de nuevo lentamente hacia los labios ajenos y los tocó nuevamente, besándolo dulcemente. Pero en ese momento, el rubio lo cortó al sentir la mano del castaño soltando su mano y tomando su miembro.

_-¡¿Qué ha-?! Ah... No Taric... Nn... Ngh..._

_-Dejáme hacerlo. Estás incómodo por ello, ¿verdad?_

_-¡Ahh! Ah... sí, pero... Mn..._

_-Déjame..._

_-Taric..._

Taric le susurraba al rubio que le permitira seguir tocando su miembro, el cual estaba endureciéndose de a poco con cada frotada, con cada caricia, con cada toque. Ezreal ya no podía decir que no. Su cuerpo se entremecía por las caricias, mientras de a poco quitaba su brazo de allí y la colocaba a un lado para darse apoyo en la cama. No podía separar mucho sus piernas pues aún tenía puesto el pantalón; lo cual Taric notó, así que soltó la entrepierna ajena, para levantarse y sentarse luego en el final de la cama, para mirar de Ezreal y tomar el pantalón ajeno.  
El rubio enloqueció de vergüenza y se tomó el pantalón desde su cinturón.

_-¡¿Q-Qué haces?!_

_-No grites tanto... Por más que esten comiendo, se escucha._

_-Ngh..._

_-Te quitaré el pantalón, así que no grites, por favor._

_-Nn..._

Ezreal sólo bajo la mirada, ruborizado, mientras veía como Taric le quitaba el pantalón lentamente y lo dejaba a un lado de la cama, en el suelo. Por suerte, el rubio se había quitado los zapatos antes de subirse a la cama, así que se ahorraba un paso más.

_-Abre las piernas Ezreal..._

_-¡¿Qué diablos-?!_

_-Shh... Te oíran._

El explorador ponía rostro de enojo, al ver que tenía razón y no podía gritar así, o terminaría entrando de la nada alguien... Graves por ejemplo.

Pensando en eso, olvidó que Taric lo estaba mirando fijamente, y cuando digno a verlo, el castaño lo miraba a los ojos detenidamente, con sus manos posadas en las rodillas del joven.  
El rubio sabía que quería hacer, y se negaba con fuerza, pero el caballero era más fuerte, y cuanto más intentaba poner fuerza en su piernas para cerrarlas, este usaba más para abrirlas, hasta que lo consiguió y las abrió de par en par, logrando tener una vista completa de la entrepierna del llevó sus manos a su rostro, ocultandolo por la vergüenza.

_-No mires tan fijamente..._

_-Pero estás adorable..._

_-¡Basta Taric...!_

_-Nunca._

Luego de terminar esa frase, el castaño se inclinó, mientras bajaba su manos por los muslos del muchacho, le cual temblaba y se enremecía con cada caricia que sentía, para llegar a su miembro y lamerle la punta suavemente.

_-Ahh... No... ¡Ahhh~!_

Lo lamía suavemente, haciendo que el cuerpo del contrario se estremeciera totalmente. Sabreaba todo su miembro, desde la punta hasta el final de su tronco, logrando que se humedeciera con su saliva, y ya sintiendo el pre-semén del rubio en sus papilas.  
Ezreal no quería no ver que pasaba, por lo que seguía con su rostro tapado por sus manos, mientras lanzaba gemidos tras gemidos, lo más bajo que podía, y jadeaba a la vez.

_-Ya..._

_-Quitate las manos..._

_-No.. Mn... Ah..._

_-Por favor._

_-..._

No podía resistir ese "por favor" de su compañero, que de verdad sonaba como si deseara ver su rostro, así que de a poco retiraba las manos, mientras temblaba apenas ya que Taric seguía masturbándolo con una mano suavemente. Cuando las saco por completo, estaba totalmente rojo, y unas pequeñas lágrimas salían, recorriendo sus mejillas para luego caer en su pecho. Taric sonrió, y de una metió el miembro del chico completamente en su boca y comenzó a chuparlo suavemente, mientras acariciaba sus muslos con las manos para mantenerlas separadas.  
Eso no hacía falta pues el rubio no mostraba signos de querer cerrarlas. Él sólo se limitaba a apretar sus manos contra su pecho y gemir con cada sensación de la boca del castaño. Las lamidas suaves, como entraba y salía su miembro de la boca ajena, hacía que el muchacho sintiera que en cualquier momento fuera a acabar.

Su chaqueta comenzaba a caerse por la posición, y como le molestaba, intentaba quitársela, pero con las lamidas de Taric, le resultaba difícil no gemir y temblar, no logrando que pudiera ponerse en una posición adecuada para sacarse la vestimenta. Se resignó y sólo estaba allí, como sentado, apoyando en ambas manos, mientras el castaño seguía masturbándolo con la boca. De vez en cuando él tiraba su rostro hacia atrás pues se sentía tan bien que en cualquier momento iba a acabar.

_-T-Taric... Voy a... ahh... Nn..._

Taric no respondía, sólo comenzo a lamerlo con más fuerza, haciendo sus chupadas sean más rápidas y más húmedas. Con estas acciones, hacia que el cuerpo del rubio se estremeciera por completo, lanzando largos gemidos._  
_

_-Ahh... Taric.. no aguanto... Nn... Ah... ¡Ahhhh!_

En ese momento, el castaño sintió el semén del joven saliendo directamente hacia su garganta, la cual era espesa y sin gusto. El caballero sólo metió el miembro ajeno en su boca por completo para recibir todo y tragarlo completamente.  
Ezreal jadeaba y sus brazos aflojaron, cayendo justo sobre su almohada. Respiraba agitadamente con una mano sobre su pecho y la otra a un lado. El castaño se pasaba los dedos por los labios, para luego lamerlos pues aún sentía que le quedaba algo del semén del jovencito allí.  
El rubio no se dio cuenta de esa acción pues estaba muy cansado, pero se sobresalto al sentir que alguien tocaba con la punta del dedo su miembro.

_-¡Ick! ¡¿Qué-?!_

Era, por supuesto, Taric, quien apoyaba su rostro contra su mano para mantenerse cerca de la entrepierna del muchacho y tocaba con el dedo el miembro que aún palpitaba.

_-Ya déjalo.. Nn.. Taric..._

_-Aún está algo duro._

_-¿Qué harás-? ¡Ahhh!_

En ese momento, sintió pequeñas caricias con el dedo por la punta del miembro.

_-N-No hagas eso..._

_-Si lo toco un poco más, ¿se parará de nuevo? _

_-¡Ni te atreva- Ah-!_

El rubio no llego a terminar su frase que el castaño se acomodó, se sentó mientras hablaba y tomando con ambas manos la cadera ajena, alzó la parte baja del cuerpo del joven, dejándo al descubierto el trasero del muchacho y mostrando libremente su ano.

_-¡No te atrevas!_

_-Tarde._

_-¡Ahhh! No... Ahh... Ngh..._

Comenzó a gemir sin poder contenerse; sólo podía taparse la boca con ambas manos mientras cerraba sus ojos y sentía como su agujero era lamido y humedecido por la lengua de su compañero que ya estaba logrando que se dilatara, haciendo que la punta de su lengua entrará y humedeciera los bordes lentamente. Lo lamía de arriba a abajo y de vez en cuando metía la lengua, haciendo que el chico largará unos gemidos ahogados más largos y algo fuertes.  
Taric sabía que no debía gritar tanto, pero le gustaba tanto que gimiera sin tanta restricción que simplemente no le decía nada. Sólo se limitaba a humedecerlo y hacerlo temblar, mientras apenas abría los ojos para ver las lindas expresiones de su jovencito, quien lloraba un poco y seguía ruborizado.  
Siguió con las lamidas, mientras sentía que su entrepierna palpitaba por la excitación, pero de repente dejó de hacerlo al ver que Ezreal no gemía tanto y lo estaba mirando fijamente. Él se apartó apenas y lo miró también.

_-¿Hice algo mal-?_

_-¿No estás erecto tú también?_

_-¡¿Eh?!_

_-Si lo estás, bájame._

Al escuchar eso, bajo despacio la cadera ajena, algo ruborizado. Estaba de rodillas en la cama, luego de haberse acomodado anteriormente pues hacerlo sentando le incomodaba un poco, y con las manos sobre la cama, algo nervioso. Estaba bastante sorprendido por la seriedad de su compañero, el cual se levantó y se acercó hacia él. Taric se ponía cada vez más nervioso, no sabiendo que hace exactamente.  
El rubio sólo sonrió y se acomodo para poder llegar libremente hacia le entrepierna del caballero.

_-Qué... ¡¿Qué haces?!_

_-Lo mismo que tú... E-¿Está mal?_

_-N-No es eso..._

_-¿Entonces...?_

_-Ngh..._

El castaño no sabía que decirle. Sólo sabía que de verdad deseaba sentir la boca ajena, pero le daba bastante vergüenza pedir. Ezreal lo miraba a los ojos fijamente, mientras su compañero tenía la mirada hacia un lado, con rostro avegonzado. El explorador se reía por dentro y bajo su cabeza hacia la entrepierna del otro, nostando el bulto en él. Lo lamió levemente, intentando humedecerlo con su propia saliva, a lo que el contrario respondió con un pequeño sobresalto y mucho rubor.  
El señor de las gemas cerró sus ojos fuertemente para contenerse de hacer algo que no debía, pero esto se iba decayendo, pues sentía que bajan su bragueta despacio dejando al descubierto su ropa interior con su miembro duro y palpitante. Ezreal se ruborizo al pensar que su compañero estaba así tan sólo por haberlo tocado, sin hacer nada más. En eso comenzo y succionarlo con encima de la ropa y a lamerlo.

_-E-Ezreal..._

Ezreal mismo, con su mano quito descubrió el miembro ajeno para poder tocarlo directamente. Este estaba palputante y ya húmedo por su propia lubricación. El rubio sonrió para sí y comenzo y succionarlo un poco. Lamía desde la punta hasta el tronco lo mejor que podía. Tampoco era un experto así que lo hacía recordando las sensaciones que su compañero le había dejado hace unos segundos.  
El caballero temblaba y jadeaba, mientras llevaba una mano hacia la cabeza del ajeno para acariciarle el cabello, y de vez en cuando agarrarlo con algo de fuerza. Ezreal sentía una pequeña satisfacción al ver lo que provocaba. Usaba más saliva pues se daba cuenta que cuanto más húmedo estaba, más jadeaba su compañero.  
Siguió chupandólo y succionando un poco más hasta que Taric lo jaló hacia arriba del cabello para que parara.

_-¡Ah-! ¡Doli-!_

_-Haa... Ya... Ezreal..._

_-T-Taric..._

Ezreal sintió una leve vergüenza al ver que Taric había hecho eso pues estaba a punto de acabar. El rubio bajó la cabeza y asintió como disculpándose por casi haberle gritado. El caballero sonrió, se inclinó hacia el otro y le levantó la cabeza al posar su mano en la barbilla ajena, para luego besarlo suavemente.

_-Más..._

_-¿Eh..?_

_-Más Taric..._

Al decir esto, el rubio abrazo por el cuello a su compañero y lo besó más intensamente. El castaño estaba algo confuso y su lengua se volvió torpe, pero intentó volver en sí para poder corresponderle como se debía. Se besaron por unos segundos, hasta que el castaño se apartó apenas.

_-¿Q-Quieres seguir...?_

_-¿Seguir?_

Al contestar el rubio, el otro posó su mano sobre el pecho ajeno y lo llevó lentamente hacia abajo, como indicándole que se recostara.  
Este, sin entender, simplemente lo siguió, pero se sobresalto al ver Taric estaba humedeciendo sus dedos en su propia boca.

_-Q-¡¿Qué diablos haces?!_

_-Preparandote._

_-¿A-A mi-? ¡Ah!_

En ese momento, el castaño llevó esos dos dedos humedecidos hacia el trasero ajeno, introduciendo los mismos en el interior del muchacho lentamente.

_-¿Q-Qué..? Ah... Ngh..._

_-Es para que no te duela tanto después._

_-¿P-Por qué.. ah... habría de doler... nghh...?_

_-¿No te lo imaginas?_

_-Ahh-... No..._

_-Ya verás._

Metía y sacaba los dedos con lentitud, intentando lubricar al otro muchacho por dentro lo mejor posible.  
Siguió con esto por unos segundos más y luego los retiró. Ezreal jadeaba bastante, con una mano en su pecho y la otra sobre la cama, algo cansado pero con su miembro erecto y palpitante. Se podía ver perfectamente el pre-semén saliendo de a poco.  
Taric sonrió para sí. Junto saliva en su mano y lubricó así su miembro para luego acercarse al rubio, mientras con ambas manos, levantaba la cadera ajena un poco.

_-¡¿Qué harás..?!_

_-Te daré más._

_-¿Eh-? ¡Ahhh! D-Due... le... ah..._

_-¡L-Lo siento! Yo..._

_-Estaré bien... s-sigue..._

_-¿S-Seguro..?_

_-Seguro.. mn..._

Taric asintió ante la petició, algo avergonzado y con un poco se sentimiento de culpa, pero siguió. Había entrado apenas la punta, por eso el pequeño grito del rubio, pero de a poco movía su cadera hacia el ajeno para poder entrar. El explorador temblaba y jadeaba. No sabía si lo que sentía era placer o dolor. Tal vez ambas, lo cual le daba vergüenza pues se sentía un poco masoquista.

El castaño, con su miembro ya por la mitad adentro, lo sacó despacio. Lo humedeció de nuevo, y luego llevó los mismos dedos que había usado, lubricados, hacia el interior del muchacho para humedecerlo al ver que ya estaba dilatado. Así el contrario no sentiría tanto dolor, o al menos eso pensaba. Y pensó volvió a intentar, al estar ya dilatado, entró su miembro más fácil, haciendo que el rubio se estremeciera completamente, soltando un pequeño gemido ahogado, mientras apretaba las sábanas a cada lado de su cuerpo con sus manos, como intentando callarse. El castaño, enbobado por lo adorable que su compañero era, entró más y más, hasta que por fin pudo hacer su entrepierna entrara por completo en el ajeno. Su miembro palpitaba dentro del muchacho, haciendo que este temblara apenas.

_-D-Deja de hacer que palpite.. Mn..._

_-N-¡No lo hago a próposito!_

_-Oh... No parece- ¡Ah! ¿Qué-? ¡Ahhh~! Taric... Ngh... ah...  
_

Algo molesto Taric por la suposición erronea de Ezreal hizo que comenzará a mover su cadera, embistiendo al muchacho de a poco. Ambos jadeaban y lanzaba uno que otro gemido, pero el rubio era el que más sentía, al tener esa sensación que algo entraba y salía sin pedir ni un sólo permiso dentro de él, logrando un placer extraño que no había sentido antes.  
De a poco, las embestidas aumentaban en intensidad y fuerza, haciendo que el rubio lanzara gemidos algo largos y fuertes. El castaño se inclinó hacia el otro un poco y llevó uno de sus dedos índices a la boca ajena como indicándole que no gimiera tan fuerte e intentara callarse lo mejor que podía. Ezreal mostro un rostro de vergüenza junto con algo de enojo, pues le dio mucha vergüenza que su compañero le recalcara esas acciones.

Siguieron por unos minutos, hasta que Taric se apartó de repente. El rubio no entendía pero tampoco le molestó, pues así tenía un pequeño descanso, pero mucho no duro. El castaño lo tomo de la cadera de repente y, con su fuerza, hizo que el muchachito se diera vuelta, quedándo boca abajo. Se acercó y le lamió la parte de la espalda que poseía descubierta, pues aún tenía algo de ropa en la parte superior, al rubio un poco, haciendo que este se entremeciera levemente.  
Tomó la cadera ajena con ambas manos y elevó sólo esa parte, dejando al descubierto el ano del chico, el cual palpitaba un poco.  
En cuanto estaba así, el castaño volvió a introducir su miembro y arremetió contra el pequeño cuerpo del muchacho, el cual lanzó un gemido alto, pero este estaba lleno de placer, ya sin casi con dolor.  
Tenía su cabeza apoyada sobre la cama y sus brazos sobre la misma también, mientras jadeaba y mantenía su cadera elevada. Las embestidas se alternaban entre fuertes y lentas. Las lentas hacían que ambos jadearan mucho, pero las fuertes hacían que el castaño se ahogara los gemidos y el rubio gimiera muy alto, haciéndole saber a su compañero que disfrutaba.

Seguían en esta posición, hasta que Taric comenzó a sólo embestir fuertemente, haciendo que Ezreal levantara la parte superior de cuerpo y apoyara ambas manos sobre la cama para matenerse y levantara la cabeza mientras gemía. Arqueaba la espalda de vez en cuando y de a poco sudaba más y más, a la par de su compañero.

_-T-Taric... ya no.. ahhh... ah... no aguanto... ahh.. ngh..._

_-Yo.. ngh... tampoco a-aguntaré..._

_-Ah... Más... Sigue... ah... Ahhhh~_

_-¡Ezreal..!_

_-¡Taric...!_

En el instante en que ambos gritaron sus nombres, acabaron. Lanzaron a la vez un largo gemido bien sonoro, mientras sus miembros palpitaban.  
Jadeaban por el cansancio. Taric se apartó, quitando su miembro, dejando ver que había acabado mucho, pues se notaba como de a poco salía su semén del interior del rubio. Ezreal, al sentir que el otro se apartó, cayó boca abajo en la cama, exhausto.

Ambos respiraban agitadamente, con los ojos cerrados. El rubio tirado boca abajo, y el castaño de rodillas, ambos sobre la cama aún.

_-Haa... Ezreal..._

_-Ha... ¿S-Sí..?_

_-..._

_-¿Taric...?_

En ese momento, sintió que el castaño se levantaba de la cama y estaba de espaldas al muchacho. Este lo miraba medio de reojo pues tenía algo de flojera darse vuelta completamente, pero al ver que su compañero estaba raro, se intento levantar, pero cuando hizo eso, sintió una punzada fuertemente en su cadera.

_-¡Wah!_

_-¡¿Ezreal?! ¿E-Estás bien?_

_-S-Sí..._

_-¡Lo siento!_

_-No te preocupes, ya se me pasara._

_-Pero..._

_-De verdad... estoy bien._

_-Ezreal..._

En eso, el rubio le sonrió, sentando en el borde de la cama, apoyando sus brazos sobre sus propios muslos. El castaño le devolvió la sonrisa, y cuando iba a acercarse hacia él...

_-¡Oigan! ¡Se tardan mu-!_

_-¡Caitlyn, no!_

_-Ah-_

Caitlyn entré de repente a la habitación y los vio, con sus partes al descubierto. Estaba detrás de ella Sona. Taric y Ezreal ruborizados, se volvieron algo locos por la intromisión.

_-¡¿Que diablos?! ¡Caitlyn!_

_-Oh, lo dijeron a la vez..._

_-¡Cállate Sona!_

_-Jeje..._

_-¡Malditos pervertidos!_

_-Espera, ¡Caitlyn!_

_-¡Ahhhh! ¡Espera-!_

_-¡Ya verán desubicados!_

_-¡Waaah!_

_-Jejeje, que divertido~_

Caitlyn los perseguía a ambos por toda la habitación con su arma, apuntándoles, en un intento por borrar esa imagén de ellos dos.

_-¡A-Al menos dejandos cambiarnos!_

_-Vamos Cait~_

_-¡Oye! ¡Suéltame Sonaa...!_

_-¡Regresen niñas! Ya sabemos que pasó, no hacía falta verificarlo._

_-¡Exacto, señor Graves!_

_-¿Eh..?_

Tarci y Ezreal se asomaron por la puerta, mirando hacia el pasillo, aún algo agitados pero más avergonzados que otra cosa. Observaban como Sona arrastraba a Caitlyn por el pasillo, llevándola hacia la sala, mientras se veía a lo lejos a Graves, también asomándose hacia el pasillo.

_-S-Se escuchó todo muchachos..._

_-¡No pensé que fueran tan apasionados!_

_-¡Cállate Sona, fue horrible!_

_-Tú no escuchaste nada Caitlyn, estaba muy ocupada comiendo y puliendo tu arma._

_-Ugh... e-eso no sabés..._

En el momento en que Graves dijo eso, ambos se volvieron rojos como tomates.

_-¡¿Ehhhhhhh?!_

_-¡No griten! Diablos... Sólo limpiense y vengan. Queda poco de la cena y este maldito peluche se está comiendo todo._

_-¡No soy un peluche, tengo nombre! ¡Es Teemo!_

_-Pues, si sigues molestando, Teemo, te quitaré el relleno de un sólo disparo. ¿Te parece?_

_-N-No Graves... Digo... Señor Graves..._

_-Perfecto._

_-Tee-hee~ Siempres tan divertidos._

Tal vez era el momento para ambos campeones para desaparecer en la oscuridad y no mostrar sus caras nunca más.Sólo le limitaron a entrar al cuato luego escuchar lo que sus compañeros dijeron. Se vistieron y fueron, sin mediar palabras hacia el pasillo. En medio del recorrido, Ezreal estaba por detrás de Taric, y en ese momento se adelantó apenas y le susurró.

_-Me gustas..._

_-¿Eh..?_

Taric detuvo su caminata, mientras veía a Ezreal avanzar con la cabeza agachada y sonrojado, llegando a la sala. El castaño se sonrojo también y emprendió su camino hasta la sala también, con una amplia sonrisa a la vista.

_-¡Al fin..! ¡Ahora sí estamos todos!_

_-D-Disculpa el retraso Graves... chicos._

_-¡No te preocupes muchacho! Pero para la próxima, usen otro cuarto más alejado. Así no tendrán problema en decir todo lo que quieran~_

_-¡G-Graves!_

_-¡Jajaja! ¡Come, come niño! ¡Oh...! Tu igual fortachón._

_-S-Si Graves._

Asintió Taric al ver que la parte de "fortachón" era para él y ambos comenzaron a cenar.  
Todo paso con paz, excepto por alguna que otra broma, y una que otra esquivada que debían hacer por los golpes que Caitlyn intentaba hacer, y eran frustrados por Sona, que intentaba retenerla.

Taric sonrió para sí, mientras veía al rubio reirse con sus compañeros. Cerró los ojos, mientras pensaba e imaginaba en su cabeza la gema tallada y que pondría en ella.  
Y mucho no había que pensar, pues enseguida supo que poner.

"Me gustas, Ezreal."

* * *

***FIN***

**NT: ¡Espero les haya gustado! Muy sexoso como a mi me gusta owo Espero poder hacer otro de esta pareja, aunque es algo difícil :3Les agradezco a quienes lo lean y espero que sigan mis otras historias.  
Hasta la próxima~~ NikkitaBlackRose**


End file.
